


Blink

by sw33n3y



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Banner, Fanart, Manip, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/sw33n3y
Summary: An image based on the phrase - 'languid blink'.





	Blink

**Author's Note:**

> The full title of this image is actually 'Languid Blink', a phrase taken from a [**poem**](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/133922/133922_600.png) I wrote for an older post: [**'Ink - A Valentine of Sorts'**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184407).
> 
> Edited to add the cropped and full colour versions, which I forgot during the intitial post. :)

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/134577/134577_original.jpg)

 

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/134307/134307_original.jpg)

 

oooOOOooo


End file.
